Faible : Hiromido
by LilouamStories
Summary: "Je suis faible... Je l'ai toujours été... Et peut importe ce que je ferai, je le resterais.  Je crois que ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville. Mais j'essaie ! Je m'entraîne jusqu'à que mes jambes ne me porte plus et que je tombe sur le terrain.  Avant, pourtant, nous étions si complice... Que j'en suis venu à t'aimer. Hiroto x Midorikawa Xavier x Jordan Yao (Boy's Love)


Titre : Faible...

"Je suis faible... Je l'ai toujours été... Et peut importe ce que je ferai, je le resterais.

Je crois que ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville. Mais j'essaie ! Je m'entraîne jusqu'à que mes jambes ne me porte plus et que je tombe sur le terrain.

Avant, pourtant, nous étions si complice...

Je crois que je suis comme ça depuis la répartition des rangs. Tu as été nommé bien au dessus de moi et tu m'as abondonné...Parce que je suis faible! Tu étais le plus grand des capitaines alors que moi, je n'étais que le plus faible.

Tu étais tout mon monde et tu le seras toute la vie. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, si ça te dérange ou si ça te dégouter. De toute façon, je suis habitué au moqueries surtout des autres équipes depuis, la défaite face à Raimon.

Maintenant, toi et moi nous sommes dans l'équipe nationale. Inazuma Japon. Je veux être plus fort ou plutôt moins faible... Je ne veux plus être mis de côté ou autre."

Il fait nuit, je suis sur le terrain d'entrainement, à genoux, à bout de force. Mes jambes tremblent. J'essaye d'atteindre ma chambre mais je n'y arrive pas et m'évanouit.

Je me réveille, dans ma chambre avec une serviette sur le front. J'étais pas évanoui moi !? Je regarde autour de moi et je plisse les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. Une fois fait, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me lever mais je tombe.

BOUM !!!

Mais quel c*n ! Sérieux ! Bref... J'entends quelqu'un arrivé en trombe. Il s'arrête devant la porte. Je me met à genoux, fronçant les sourcils. Qui c'est ?

? : Midorikawa ! Ça va !?

C'est lui. C'est lui ! Hiroto. Il entre dans ma chambre et m'aide à me relever. Je le repousse une fois assit sur le lit. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Hiroto : Midorikawa...Tu me dois des explications je crois...

Midorikawa: Et pourquoi ?

Hiroto : Parceque je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans le couloir ,à une heure du matin, brulant de fièvre, en tenu...

Midorikawa : C'est toi qui m'a ramené à ma chambre !?

Hiroto : Et oui.

Je sentais un peu honteux là...

Midorikawa : Et quel heure il est ?

Hiroto : Il doit être plus de midi ?

Midorikawa : Quoi !? Mais... Et l'entraînement du matin ???

Hiroto : J'ai expliqué à l'entraîneur et tu pensais sérieusement y aller dans cette état ? Bon maintenant, *prends un ton sévère* Tu m'expliques?

Midorikawa : Je... Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Hiroto : *surpris* Mido ! Voyons on est meilleurs amis ! On parle de tout allons !!! Et puis c'est sur que si tu ne m'explique pas...

C'en était trop !! Je me lève ! Tanpis si mes jambes me font mal.

Midorikawa: Bien alors vas y! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre le fait d'être rejeté parce que tu est faible !? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre d'être mis tout en bas de l'échelle !? De devoir entraîner tout mes jours jusqu'à que tu en puisse plus juste pour ne pas être mis de côte!? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre d'être seul quand tu sais en plus de ça que c'est parceque tu est faible et inutile !? Est-ce que tu savoir ce que c'est d'être faible ?!

Je n'en peut plus... Mais juste plus... Des larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues pâles. Je tombe à genoux. Je ne veux pas le voir ou même le regarder alors je fixe le sol. Je sais que je lui fais pitié.

Midorikawa : C'est ça ! Moques- toi ! De toute façon je sais que je suis faible !!

À ma grande surprise, au lieu de ce moqué de moi, Hiroto se met à genoux et me prends dans ces bras. Je sens qu'il pleure. Pourquoi il pleure ?

Hiroto : *en pleurs* Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé... Je sais... Que tu t'est retrouver seul... Après la répartition des rangs... Mais je suis désolé... Je n'avez pas le droit de venir te voir... Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu ! Mais j'avais pas le choix !

Midorikawa : *étonné* Hiroto.

Hiroto : Tu n'est pas faible ! Tu m'entends !

Midorikawa : Je !

Hiroto : Pas de "je" !

Il brisa notre étreinte pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Hiroto : Tu n'est pas faible ! Arrêtes de te faire du mal ! Tu est un excellent joueur de foot. Tu est gentil et passionné ! S'il te plaît... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça...juste arrete. Je ne sais pas peut être se que c'est de se faire rejeter parceque que l'on me considère comme faible mais je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te faire mal pour être appréciée ou ne pas être mis de côté !

Et voilà que je recommence à pleurer, il me regarde avec tendresse. Il rapproche son visage du mien et me murmure.

Hiroto : Moi, je t'aime comme tu est.

Je me figue. Il a dit qu'il m'aime. Je reste figé. Il réduit la distance qui sépare nos lèvres. Elles ne sont qu'à seulement quelques centimètres d'écart... Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux émeraude. Il m'attrape par les hanches et m'embrasse.

J'y répondit avec maladresse. Il fut très surpris de constater ma réponse et approfondit le baiser. Il demanda accès à ma bouche et il l'eu. Le baiser pris fin par notre manque d'air. On se regarde dans les yeux. Je peux lire dans les siens de l'amour...

Hiroto: Je t'aime tellement

Midorikawa : Sûrement moins que moi.

LilouamStories : Voilà... C'est mon premier one-shot. Merci de l'avoir lu! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans ses com's ! Ciao;-)


End file.
